Touches
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Part one of the Brainiac 5/Invisible kid trilogy one shots Post Zero hour that I'm doing due to Legion of Super heroes comic ending. Lyle had to do something to get his buddy Brainy used to people and what better way than the glomp him on a random basis?


Touches

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

I blame Kikane for this. Her artwork is awesome and made me love this pairing after nine years of dropping LOSH. No really I dropped the series after 3boot and never went back until recently.

So this is for you and VV (from tumblr/deviantart,) as well as the few other awesome LOSH fans out there and heck every other one too. Long live the legion. It may be canned but its not in our hearts.

I tried to remember everything in Postboot but it was hard. I'm re reading all of the postboot comics as we speak so if there's any errors let me know.

_Pairing: _Brainiac 5 and Invisible kid. Its pretty work safe. Exactly what it says on the tin regarding what's in it.

I don't own Legion of superheroes; sadly DC still does.

* * *

Lyle knew and understood that the legionnaire Brainiac 5 wasn't a touchy feely person. That didn't stop him from trying though.

He stealthily snuck into Brainy's lab as usual, bypassing the current protocols. The codex complex to the standard human but an elated challenge to the young teenager.

Hands behind his back invisible, he peered around the lab, skipping over the various materials that littered it. The closer he got to the workstation, the less crowded it became.

There in his chair was Brainiac 5, hunched over and tapping rapidly on his mainframe. Lyle couldn't recall when he seen the other outside these doors; hours ago?

Brainy appeared to have notice him at first, glancing around, but his shoulder sagged in relaxation moments later. Grinning, that's when Lyle pounced. He hugged Brainiac 5 from behind, burying his face into the Coluan's neck.

Lyle started hugged the green teenager because touches were an important foundation of reinforcing social standing and mental stimulation. For the life of him the former spy never seen Brainiac 5 hug anyone, give anyone a high five, nothing. He theorized that the teenager had to be emotionally stunned previously or currently if choosing machine interaction over people were any indication.

So Lyle, the only companion of said man decided to take matters in his own hands; making him get used to touch. If Brainy liked it or not.

The first time he did this Brainy jumped so high in the air that it startled Invisible kid. Then the teen seen him a glare so heated that it would make Firestorm proud and kicked him out of the lab.

Lyle waited a week or so after that, casually brushing against his friend's shoulder during Brainy's breaks in the cafeteria or meeting their pinkies together when gathering notes. He took small steps like the break before a nuclear reactive core meltdown. Afterwards he would engage in 'attacks,' like this once a week.

They seem to work in disengaging the Coluan from machinery that's for sure.

"Brainy." Lyle cooed, nuzzling into the man as far as he could with him sitting down. His scent had a mixture of sweet and spicy; cloves. He rubbed his nose into the ends of the almost downy soft strands of blond hairs.

"Norg." Lyle felt Brainy sigh heavily and resume working. "You must continue to call me that galling nickname on a daily basis?"

"You should really eat soon. How long has it been?"

"I'll depart after I finish this equation." Lyle noted how Brainy dodged the question.

He continued to hold the Coluan, listening to the sounds of work in an soporific like trance. When Brainiac 5 raised his arms up he knew it was time to let go. Lyle floated around the lab with his flight ring as Brainy fell behind him. The green Coluan walked with an usual gait; harsh but mute. As if he didn't become accustom to the gravitation of earth or he thought it was trivial to stomp like a child.

He ignored it and still continued to smile, even over Brainy's scolding gaze.

* * *

"Brainy!"

Brainiac 5...well 5.1 laughed and tried to push his friend off.

Lyle cornered his friend in the lab station and hugged him; nimble lithe fingers ticking his sides under the black and purple uniform.

He worked too hard here in the outpost of Legion world and frankly deserved a break. The brown haired man noted how his shoulders were hunched over, how he missed dinner, green digits fawning through his hair ever few minutes.

So he pounced. Their time together and experiences made Lyle more bold and determined, especially after the two times the green teenager vanished. Once in the time steam and the other time in another dimension.

The touches more pronounced and his fingers more determined when he 'attacked.' Lyle still refused to go any further, least scaring off the poor scientist. He may be a pervert at times when he would stare at-

Oh grife what was he thinking? Back to tickling Brainy.

"Lyle are you now my personal stalker?" Brainiac 5.1 said between snickers.

"Why would you say that?" Lyle ceased his attack but still stood on standby. He snuggled into the Coluan, his whole body pressed into the other male's back.

Brainy sighed and it caused a shiver to rank through his body, making him tempted to go beyond the limits of touching. No bad Norg! "Your presence has been here for the last hour; I'm used to your tactics of getting me outside to civilization."

Lyle pouted and nuzzled his face more into Brainy's neck. The smell changed over the years; now it was apples and rosemary. He sighed and laced his fingers together around the legionnaire's waist.

The teen realized that Brainiac 5.1 ceased working; instead he modeled into his body. His fingers rested on Lyle's arms. "I'm ready."

"Really?"

"Really."

He let go of Brainy and broke out into a grin, eyes closed. "Come on I made dinner in my quarters."

"Your quarters?"

The waiver in his voice. Invisible kid felt his good mood temporary cease and opened his eyes; standing still. Maybe he thought too soon-

Brainiac 5.1 strode next him, brushing their hands together. "_Norg_." He hasn't called him that in years and heard mirth behind it. "I do not mind eating with you. If its cabbage salad I would have to decline though."

Lyle Norg blushed but broke back out in a wide grin, teeth showing. "Great!" He grasped both of Brainy's hands and couldn't help but rub his thumb over the top near the knuckle, pulling him along and out. "No its a special meal I know you will enjoy, including a Coluan dessert at the end and fine wine..."

The joyous voice as well as the more sullen one rang out through headquarters.


End file.
